Happy birthday my love
by Ayuky
Summary: [OS] Aujourd'hui, l'anniversaire d'Aidan. Pour lui faire plaisir, Dean met les petits plats dans les grands ce matin pour faire plaisir a son cher Aidan qui le remerciera comme il se doit ... [RPF / AiDean / Lemon]


Hello ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS mettant en scène Aidan et Dean. ^^ Fic RPF donc :p

En attendant le chapitre 3 de Victime, je vous le post. Même si il a été rédigé bien avant le début de Victime ^^' Mais j'avoue avoir eu un peu peur de le poster car c'est un de mes premier OS ^^' Alors soyez gentilles s'il vous plait ! é_è

Bien évidemment, présence de Lemon :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Happy birthday my love.**

Ce matin, Dean se leva le premier. D'habitude, le plus âgé trainait au lit longtemps. C'était toujours à Aidan de le sortir du lit et ce n'était pas toujours en douceur. Mais le blond s'en foutait éperdument car il arrivait parfois a tirer Aidan et rester encore une heure ou deux au lit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était l'anniversaire de son amant tant aimé. Il avait donc décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grand ce matin.

Il avait fait sonner tôt son téléphone portable pour avoir le temps de préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un film romantique. Il orna même le plateau d'une rose rouge car il avait décidé de ne pas rechigner sur les clichés même si il ne les aimaient pas de coutumes. D'après lui, trop de déjà-vu tue le déjà-vu. Personne ne sais vraiment ce que ça veut dire. Pas même lui...

Il fredonna un air d'opérette tout le long de sa petite préparation. Même si il se levait tard et qu'a l'accoutumé, il ne déjeunait pas avec Aidan, le blond savait exactement ce que le brun prenait le matin. Deux croissants feuilletés, un toast grillé avec une noix de beurre et son café au lait avec un seul sucre.

Dean n'était pas fleur bleu et attentionné à ce point la d'habitude. Sauf le jour de l'anniversaire de son compagnon. Il adorait lui faire plaisir le jour de son anniversaire. Ainsi qu'a la St Valentin mais la, tout les deux y mettaient du leur et c'est plutôt drôle à voir. Et comme chaque fois qu'ils sont comblé, ils finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sous la couette.

Dean venait de finir son plateau. Il n'oublia pas le verre de jus d'orange pressé à la main qu'il avait grandement souffert pour le faire, recevant le quart du jus de l'orange dans les yeux. Un juron et tout allait mieux ensuite. Encore heureux que ça ne pique pas comme les citrons ... Bref. Il avait ENFIN fini. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte de leur petite cuisine, elle indiquait 6h30. Il avait une demi heure avant le réveil d'Aidan. Après tout ses efforts, une bonne douche ne lui ferais pas de tort ! Quand il fut décrassé de la pelure d'orange dans les cheveux et de l'odeur sur ses doigts, il était juste l'heure de réveiller son amant en douceur. Il avait pris soin de couper le réveil de son bel endormi pour qu'il puisse avoir la surprise totale.

Arrivé à son chevet, il déposa le plateau sur la commode située juste à côté du lit et vint s'asseoir au côté d'Aidan. Le blond fit glisser ses doigts de la tempe jusqu'à la mâchoire dans le but de le faire frissonner. Aucune réaction. Il se pencha sur l'endormi et l'embrassa tendrement. Toujours aucune réaction. Sachant qu'il dormait presque nu, Dean lui descendit la couverture a hauteur de son aine et ah ! Un plissement de paupière et un gémissement. Dean revint l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et déposa une main sur son torse puis glissa son visage jusqu'à son oreille.

- Il est temps de se lever mon amour ...

Et Dean eut l'effet escompté. Aidan s'étira tel un chat et ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur ceux du blond. Aidan se redressa un peu et bailla.

- Tu es bien matinal dis donc. T'es tombé du lit ?

Dean sourit et alla vite chercher le plateau qui l'attendait derrière. Dans un « tadaa » et un « joyeux anniversaire mon ange ! », il déposa le plateau sur les genoux de son amant puis il passa au dessus des jambes du brun pour se placer à côté de lui.

- Haaan merci Dean ! T'es un amour !

Bloqué par le plateau sur ses cuisses, il se pencha un peu vers le blond, qui comprit de suite qu'il quémandait un baiser pour le remercier puis il attaqua son repas.

Après quelques minutes de silence quelque fois interrompu par des gémissements de satisfaction de la part d'Aidan qui profitait pleinement du repas, il interrompit le silence.

- Et bien, c'était délicieux ! Dommage que je n'ai pas droit à ce traitement tout les jours matin ...

Il retira le plateau de ses cuisses qu'il déposa au pied du lit et vint se blottir contre Dean qui n'attendait que ça. Le blond passa son bras autour des épaules du brun pour qu'il vienne déposer sa tête contre son torse un peu trop couvert au goût d'Aidan.

- Content que ça te plaise. Dit-il en entamant une douce caresse du bout des doigts sur l'épaule de son aimé.

- Au fait, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Nous avons toute la matinée ainsi que toute la journée pour nous ... Ronronna-t-il en se relevant pour venir se mettre a califourchon sur le plus âgé et poser ses bras derrière sa nuque pour se retrouver a seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

L'échange visuel dura quelques secondes, d'intenses secondes. Puis le brun vint embrasser son amant sur les lèvres. Ce fut d'abord tendre pour devenir plus langoureux et fiévreux. Aidan retira le t-shirt décidément trop encombrant de son blond et glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses mamelons déjà dur. Il en fit glisser un entre ses doigts tandis que sa main libre vint caresser encore plus bas les poils blond qu'il aimait tant et qui traçait le chemin à suivre vers sa virilité qui commençait déjà a enfler dans son pantalon. Dean, quant à lui, caressa les côtes puis passa sa main dans le dos de son amant pour aller lui titiller les reins qui se raidirent au premier contact des doigts sur sa peau chaude. Aidan se cambra et se colla encore plus à son amant qui ronronnait de plaisir. Le brun était si sensuel, si érotique. Jamais Dean n'irais voir ailleurs car, chaque partie de jambes en l'air était unique, tout comme son amant. Aidan gémissait sans relâche dans le creux de son oreille et s'en fut de trop pour le blond. D'un coup de bassin, il inversa les positions pour se retrouver entre les cuisses écartées du plus jeune. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bandant dans cet état. Voir Aidan les pupilles dilatées, les pommettes rougissant à chaque caresse et la bouche entre-ouverte qui laissait sortir de petits gémissement, c'était plus que divin. Un pur appel à la luxure. Dean vint prendre d'assaut ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux ou les deux langues dansaient en rythme.

Il quitta la bouche du brun pour venir lui embrasser la gorge qu'il marqua d'un suçon pendant qu'il retira le boxer de son amant et son propre pantalon suivant le mouvement pour les laisser tout les deux nus, leur sexes tendus de plaisir. Dean présenta deux de ses doigts à la bouche d'Aidan qu'il lécha sans aucune forme de décence. « Tellement sexy » pensa Dean. Une fois sur que ses doigts étaient bien humidifié, l'un d'eux se fraya un chemin dans l'intimité d'Aidan qui cambra son dos et bascula la tête en arrière dans un gémissement lourd. Dean empoigna le sexe trop longtemps délaissé et après quelques mouvements en lui, il inséra le deuxième doigt. Le mouvement qu'il prodiguait au sexe du brun se fit plus intense au fur et a mesure que son plaisir augmentait. Bientôt, Dean ne répondra plus de rien tellement le plaisir était à son comble. Il continuait de préparer son brun en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en lui pour écarter ses chairs afin de lui éviter le plus possible la douleur.

- D... Dean ... S'il te plait ... Aah ! Vi... Viens, j'en peux plus !

Et Dean ne se fit pas prier. Il retira ses doigts et vint se poster à l'entrée d'Aidan qui écartait encore plus les cuisses. Dean le faisait languir et, en plus de ça, il se délectait des gémissements de frustration qu'Aidan poussait. Leur bouches se rejoignirent et Dean s'enfonça au plus profond de son amant qui hurla dans la bouche de l'ainé. De douleur ou de plaisir ou certainement des deux mais Dean n'en avait cure. Le désir brouillant sa vue. Il attendit quelques minutes pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'Aidan montre signe d'impatience en ondulant des hanches, donnant le feu vert à son amant.

Dean commença de long va et viens doux et lent pour ensuite devenir plus brute, sortant du corps chaud pour y retourner a chaque fois plus fort jusqu'à la garde. Aidan ne devait sans doute plus savoir comment il s'appelait tellement le plaisir était intense. Il n'avait plus que le nom de son amant en bouche entre ses gémissements complètement libre. Dean appliqua un mouvement aussi rapide sur le sexe d'Aidan quand il sentit le moment de délivrance arriver et ce n'est que quelques coups de reins plus tard qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble dans un cri rauque et grave pour Dean et dans un hurlement de pur délivrance pour Aidan. Dean retomba mollement sur Aidan, se retira de son corps et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et Dean cassa le silence.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon Kili.

- Merci encore mon Fili.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant qu'Aidan se lève en tirant le blond par la main et l'emmener vers la salle de bain. En cette journée spéciale, les deux amant ne vont sans doute pas se lâcher de toute la journée.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer n'est-ce pas ? Je prend toujours un immense plaisir à lire et à répondre ! :)

Bisous ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 de Victime ! ;)


End file.
